The New Girl in Falls
by TheFanGirl11
Summary: I'm Abigail Walker. My parents and i moved here about a week ago due to the fact that my dad's company got shut down. WE came to Gravity Falls to begin a new life. When walking through the forest, i came across the Mystery Shack. After i stepped through those doors, my life changed forever. (My OC! Takes place after season one)
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: This story is told in Abby' POV)**

**Chapter One: The Mystery Shack**

I kicked a small stone as I walked in the forest. I moved here about a week ago because my dad's company was shut down for no apparent reason. I stared at the ground with a frown. Since I didn't see where I was going, I ran into a tree.

"Ow! Stupid tree." I muttered as I stood back up. I looked at the sign with an arrow pointing somewhere.

"Mystery Shack? Seems like a hoax." I muttered as a car sped by.

"What the? Have I been beside a road this entire time?" I asked myself.

I sighed and looked at where the car was heading. I saw a small shack with the words, "Mystery Shack" on them. I noticed that the "S" from shack had fallen off.

"Mystery Hack. I got a bad feeling about this." I said but walked towards it. As I approached the old building, I tucked a piece of my scarlet red hair behind my ear. I saw a crowd of people and a man wearing a suit with an eye patch over his right eye. He had a weird cane with the 8 ball on the handle part.

"Welcome," he began. "To the Mystery Shack! I'm Mr. Mystery and I will be your guide on this tour through strange, unexplainable things." He said, letting everyone in. I scoffed at the name, Mr. Mystery and followed the crowd. We walked through the gift shop and led us to the museum. Everyone, except me, gasped at each sight. I rolled my eyes at each one.

"And here is the menacing, Pre-Teen Wolf Boy!" Mr. Mystery exclaimed, pulling a curtain aside to show a kid wearing a poor wolf costume. Mr. Mystery made a small signal and the boy sighed.

"Aroo." He said with no effort. The entire crowd gasped while I giggle.

"He is certainly menacing." Someone said.

"He looks like he'll kill us all." Another person added.

The crowd nodded before they moved on to another fake attraction.

I stayed behind and looked at the Pre-Teen Wolf Boy.

"Shouldn't you be going with them?" He asked. I approached the red rope thingy and shrugged.

"I dunno. All of this stuff is a piece of junk." I said, pointing to the Corn-A-Corn thing. He smiled and chuckled. "That's Stan for ya." He said. I cocked an eyebrow. "Stan? Is that his real name?" I asked. He nodded.

I stuck my hand out for him to shake. "Names Abigail Walker. You can call me Abby if you want to." I said. He shook my hand. "I'm Dipper Pines." He said.

"Do you think I could get a job here?" I asked. Dipper shrugged. "Maybe. He'll pretty much let anyone work here." He said. "Great." I said. I watched as the crowd of tourists walked out of the museum. "Finally." Dipper sighed. He ducked under a rope and smiled at me. "I'll be right back." He said before he left. "Hey there stranger talking to my twin brother." Someone said from behind me. I turned and saw a girl that looked like the girl version of Dipper.

She smiled and me. "I'm Mabel Pines. Nice to meet you." She said. "Abigail Walker. You can call me Abby." I said. Dipper came back and smiled.

"I guess you already met Mabel." He said. I nodded and looker at her sweater. "Is that?... Llama Hair?" I asked. She smiled. "Yup!" she said. "Is it real?" I asked. "Yup!" _Yikes. _I thought.

We walked out of the museum and into the gift shop where all of the tourists were. A redhead girl was at the cash register, and Stan was talking to a tourist. We approached him from behind.

"Grunkle Stan?" Stan turned around and saw us standing in front of him.

"What do you guys want? And who's the girl with the red hair?" He asked

"Grunkle Stan, meet Abby. Abby, meet Stan!" Mabel said.

"Why am I being introduced to her?" He asked.

"I want a job here." I said. He cocked an eyebrow. "You want to work here 'eh?" he said. I nodded.

"You're hired." He said before turning to the redhead.

"Wendy! Come meet your new co-worker!" he said. The redhead at the counter sighed and walked over to us.

"'Sup?" she said. "Names Wendy." She said. "Abby." I said.

"Now that you know who your new co-worker is, get back to work." He said. "Dipper, Mabel. Give Abby here a tour of the place." He added before walking away. Wendy smiled at us. "See you three later." She said before walking back to the register.

"Yeah! See you later. Hehe." Dipper said as his cheeks turned pink.

Mabel grinned at me. "How old are you?" She asked. "Twelve. I'm almost thirteen." I said, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"How do you wear a sweater in summer?" I asked. She shrugged.

Dipper and Mabel showed me around and lead me to the employees only room.

"And this is where we hang out when we aren't working." Mabel said. I looked around and saw a pig in the corner.

"That's Waddles." Mabel said, picking up the fat pig. She nuzzled him and set him back down. I saw a book lying on the chair. "What's this?" I asked, walking over to it and picking it up. Dipper gasped.

"Gimme that book!" he said.

"Why? Does it have embarrassing secrets?" I asked with a sneer.

"No! It worse than that!" he said, holding out his hand.

I shut the book and looked at the cover. "Why does this thing have six fingers?" I asked, holding it up for them to see it. "And a Three in the middle?" I added. Dipper jumped towards me and pinned me to the ground.

"I told you to give it to me!"

"Why does it matter?"

"It's important!"

"Why is it important?"

"Because it is. Now give it to me!" He grabbed the book out of my hands and stood up.

"You could've asked nicely." I said, standing up and brushing off some dust.

He put the book in his vest and sighed.

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be going?" he asked.

"Sounds like somebody hates me. Besides, it's only 3 in the afternoon." I said.

As soon as I said that, someone burst into the room.

"What's going on? I heard yelling and stuff." He said.

"Soos, this is Abby. Abby, this is Soos." Mabel said.

"'Sup dawg?" he said. "Oh. Nothing." I said, shooting a death glare at Dipper.

"Dude, it looks like she wants to kill you." He said.

"No duh." He muttered. I sighed as my phone rang. It was my dad. "Give me a second." I said to the trio before I pulled out my phone and faced the other way. I awnsered it.

"Dad?"

"_Where are you Abby?"_

"I'm at a place called the Mystery Shack."

"_If it doesn't have anything to do with jobs, then come home."_

"I got a job here. Can't I stay?"

"_You got a job there?"_

"Yeah. Now can I please stay?" I asked

"_Fine. Come home at five. We found a four star motel. I'll text you the address."_ He said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and faced them again. "Is the shop closed?" I asked. Soos nodded. "Great! Who wants to watch Duck- Tective?!" Mabel asked, sitting on the chair. I shrugged and sat on the floor beside her. Dipper took the armchair, and Soos sat next to Mabel.

Mabel turned on the T.V and instantly was sucked into it. So was Soos. I noticed that Dipper was writing in the book he took from me. I got a peek at what he was writing.

_I don't think that I can trust Abby. She found this journal and wanted to read it. I don't know if she's somehow working for Bill or if someone else hired her. Maybe working at the Mystery Shack is a cover so she can steal the journal and find out all of the secrets of Gravity Falls. I have my eye on her._

I looked back at the screen and zoned out.

_Bill? Who's Bill? What secrets does Gravity Falls have? It's a normal town with normal people… Scratch off normal people. Lazy Susan is pretty weird. What's wrong with her eye?_

_What's wrong with Gravity Falls? What secrets are there?_

A haunting thought came to me.

_What's Dipper hiding?_

The show ended around 3:30 and I decided to ask about Lazy Susan and make my way towards the mysteries around here.

"What's with Lazy Susan's eye?" I asked.

"I don't know dude. She doesn't talk about it at all." Soos awnsered.

"Well… What other weird things are there in Gravity Falls?" I asked.

"I don't know but Dipper's journal does!" Mabel said, leaning forward and grabbing his journal.

"Give it back!" Dipper ecxclaimed.

"Hang on! I'm trying to awnser her question!" Mabel said, flipping through the book.

"There are gnomes, zombies, vampires and also some weird objects like the truth teeth, a magical amulet that looks like the one that Gideon had, and other things." She said

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Don't forget about Bill!" Soos added.

"Oh yeah! There was this one time where this creepy little kid named Gideon tried to figure out the code to Stan's safe where the deed was, but by using this book. He went into Stan's mind and we followed him and we saw all of his memories. We found the code but Bill took it and he started to give it to Gideon but we- HEY!" Mabel stopped at Dipper attacked her and grabbed the book. He silently flipped the pages and then showed it to her. She sighed sadly and looked at me.

"I- I guess no one wants me here so… I'll see you tomorrow." I said

I walked to the door and opened it up and shut it behind me. I walked out of the Shack and pulled out my phone. I read the address and began to walk to town. As I walked, the wind blew hard. I heard a whisper in the wind. I could barely make out the words. Then, a paper flew on my face. I pulled it off and looked at it, but I couldn't see it because of the wind. I heard the whisper more clearly now.

_I am still here._

The wind died down and turned into a small breeze. I looked at the paper in my hand and folded it. I ran to the motel as fast as I could.

**Line Break!**

**Did you like it? This is my first Gravity Falls fanfic so please review!**

**Ninjarose, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Learning about Bill**

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light grey hoodie over a faded purple shirt underneath it. I had on grey jeans and grey converse. My scarlet red hair was up in a ponytail. I yawned and looked at myself one last time.

I walked out of the room and saw my mom- correction, step mom in the kitchen reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She turned to me with a death glare.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" she snapped.

"I'd just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to the Mystery Shack. I'll see you later." I said, grabbing my messenger back off a hook.

"Whatever. Don't come home until I'm dead."

"Gladly." I stated as I checked to see if that paper from yesterday was still there. It was.

"Tell Dad I'm at the Mystery Shack."

"Stay there forever."

"You have no idea how much I want to." I said as I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked out. I walked to the Mystery Shack and started thinking about yesterday when I got that paper. Something in my gut told me to tell Dipper.

After ten minutes of walking, I reached the Shack. I knocked on the door and Mabel opened it.

"Hi Abby!"

"Hi Mabel."

"You look like you should have some pancakes! Come in!" she said. she led me to the kitchen and I sat next to her. Stan set a small plate of pancakes in front of me. He grabbed a newspaper and went in another room.

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah."

"Remember that thing with Bill?"

"Yeah."

"What does he look like?"

"He's like this triangle dude with a top hat and a bow tie and he has one eye." He said. I nodded and pulled out the paper. I smoothed it out and showed it to him.

"Is this him?" Dipper and Mabel's eyes popped open.

The picture had a triangle guy surrounded by a wheel with different symbols. **(AKA: The Bill Cipher Wheel!)**

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Mabel screamed while Dipper snatched it out of my hands.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a jumble of letters beside it. I shrugged.

"I think it's a code of some sort." I said. Mabel was now running around screaming while Dipper and I tried to figure out what it was.

"Hey Dudes. What with the screaming?" Soos asked, coming out of nowhere. Dipper showed him the paper. His eyes widened.

"Not again!"

"Soos! Mabel! Calm down, it's just a picture!" I shouted over the noise. Mabel stopped running in circles and she sat down next to me. Soos smiled.

"Dudes, I forgot to show this to you." He said, pulling out a tape recorder. He pressed the play button and I heard that whisper. My eyes popped open.

"Soos! Play it again!" I said.

"Okay." He rewound it and played it again.

"There it is!"

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yesterday, while I was walking home, the wind blew really hard and I heard a whisper and that paper flew in my face. If you listen closely, you can hear the words, I am still here." I said.

"Play it gain Soos." Dipper said. Soos pressed theplay button and we all went silent.

"I heard it! It sounded like a human!" Dipper said.

"Maybe it's the author." Mabel said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Author?"

"Remember that book from yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"We're trying to figure out who wrote it because it doesn't say who." Dipper said, pulling out the journal. Soos was rewinding the tape again when Dipper gasped.

"Soos! Play it backwards!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Dipper said. He shushed us and Soos played it backwards.

"It sounded like someone was saying, _Three letters back._" I said. Dipper nodded.

"And I think that maybe that's a code and we could use it to figure out what these letters are!" Dipper exclaimed. I nodded.

"Let's start that way we can get it done sooner." I said. Dipper pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Just before we could start deciphering it, Stan came in.

"Are you ready Abby?" he asked.

"Um. Yes…" I said.

"Good. Dipper, get in the wolf costume. Soos, start doing whatever you do and Abby you man the cash register. Wendy does it in the afternoon." He said. I grabbed the paper with Bill on it and placed it in my bag. I went to the gift shop part and walked to the register.

I set my bag down and pulled up a stool. I sat down and opened the register. I let out a whistle.

"That's a lot of green." I stated, closing it. The gift shop door opened and Wendy walked in.

"'Sup Abby."

"Hey Wendy."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just sitting around, being bored."

"Eh. That's normal until the people come in. Ever since Stan, Mabel and Dipper saved the town, people all over the world have been coming to Gravity Falls just to meet them." She said.

"Wow. Even the people in Florida?"

"Even the people in Florida." She said. I grinned and pulled out the picture with Bill on it.

"Have you seen anything weird in this town?" I asked.

"Not really. The only weird thing was Gideon and Robbie."

"Robbie?"

"He was my boyfriend but I couldn't stand his jerky attitude. Then, he played this magical CD that made me fall in love with him again. Thanks to Dipper and Stan, they kinda freed me from the weird hypnotism thingy." She said.

"Have you seen anything like this?" I asked, showing her the paper. She looked at it and shook her head.

"Ask Dipper." Was all she said before she went to find Stan. As she left, I heard muffled music and someone shouting, "Wendy come back!" i figured that it was Robbie. Wendy poked her head out of the Employees Only room.

"Tell him to shut up and that I'm over him."

"Gladly." She shut the door and I walked outside. I glared at Robbie.

"Give it up dude! She's over you! Go get a life!" I shouted. He ignored me and kept on shouting with music blaring in the back round. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a shovel. I walked over to his boom box thing and smashed it.

"Hey! Can't you see that I'm busy trying to win Wendy over?" he snapped.

"Can't you see that she's over you and that you need to get a life?" I asked.

"Psh. I knew that."

"Then why were you shouting, 'Wendy come back!'?"

"Because she still might have feelings for me."

"Go get a life loser."

"You wanna go?"

"I have a shovel. You don't wanna do this."

"Yes I do."

"Two words. SHO-VEL."

"Two words. My- Fists."

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the guts.

"Be thankful I didn't use the shovel." I said before heading back to the Shack. I opened the door and set the shovel down beside the door. I walked to the back of the counter and sat down on the stool. Wendy poked her head out of the employees only room.

"Destroyed his boom box with a shovel and socked him in the guts." I said with a smile.

"Will he bother me again?"

"If he does, use the shovel."

Wendy laughed and went back into the room. I looked at the paper with Bill on it and took out a sticky note and a pen. I began to decipher the code.

_Stan is not_

I cocked and eyebrow at what I had deciphered.

_Stan is not, what?_

"Abby, open the Shack!" Stan shouted from the museum. I put my stuff away and went to flip the sign. As soon as I did, people came barging in. I went back to the counter and watched as some people looked at the merchandise.

**Time Lasp!**

Wendy took over at noon and all of the tours were done for the day. Dipper came into the employees only room out of the wolf costume.

"Dipper, look at what I deciphered so far." I said, pointing to the sticky note.

"Stan is not. What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Can you finish deciphering it?" I asked. He nodded and ten minutes later, he gasped.

"What?"

"Look!"

"Stan is not what he… Seems." I said. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Is there another Stan in Gravity Falls?" I asked. Dipper shrugged with a sad look on his face.

"I hope so. I don't want to be living with some psycho person."  
He said.

"And I don't want to be working for one." I said. Mabel rushed into the room.

"Dipper! Look!" Mabel shoved a newspaper into his face. He grabbed it and his eyes scanned the page.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" I asked as Stan came running in.

"What happened?"

"Look!" Dipper said, throwing him the newspaper.

"What? That runt got out?" He said.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"GIDEON ESCAPED!" All of them shouted at once.

**Line Break!**

**MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cliffhanger time!**

**Please review/fave/follow!**

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Gideon: I'm free! Muwhahahahaha! The Pines family shall pay!**

**Me: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Planning

I rolled my eyes as Dipper paced the room for what seemed like the millionth time. I glanced at the journal in my lap.

"Gnomes?"

"Hate us."

"Zombies?"

"Nah."

"Vampires?"

"I haven't seen 'em."

"Manitaours?"

"Hate me."

"May I ask why?"

"I prefer not to talk about it."

I sighed and shut the book, feeling defeated. That's when Stan came in with Soos, Mabel and Wendy.

"What's going on Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked as he stopped pacing.

"Listen. You two aren't going anywhere without me, Wendy, Soos or Abby. With Gideon on the loose, we don't want you kids getting hurt." He said.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper exclaimed.

"It's either that, or you two are going home." Stan said.

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other and nodded.

"Good." Stan said before walking out of the room. I sighed.

"There has to be some way the we can defeat Gideon and put him back where he belongs." I said, standing up and holding the journal.

"What do we do? The journal's half empty!" Dipper said.

"Or half full." Mabel said, trying to lighten up the mood.

I frowned and thought really hard.

I suddenly grinned and looked at Dipper.

"Do you have a black light?"

A shadowy figure grinned as she looked at the small group of people and creatures surrounding him. He was hidden in a cave.

"Welcome to everyone who wants revenge on the Pines family." She said.

"Before we start, I would like to make sure that everyone is here."

She pulled out a clipboard and a pen.

"Manitaurs."

"All here!" They shouted back.

"Gnomes."

"Here!" Jeff shouted, waving his tiny hand.

"Zombies." Collective groans came from the group of zombies.

"Robbie V."

"Here ma'am."

"Good. And last but not least, Gideon Gleeful."

"Present."

The shadowy figure smirked and put the clip board away.

"Perfect."

I opened the journal and flipped to a random page.

"Wendy, black light," she handed me the black light and I looked at Soos.

"Soos, lights." He nodded and shut the lights off.

I turned on the black light and aimed it towards the page.

Everyone gasped.

"All this time all of the other secrets were hidden with invisible ink!" Dipper exclaimed. Using the black light I turned to one of the blank pages. It was filled with invisible ink.

"Kids? Are you okay?" Stan called up. I heard him coming up the steps.

"Soos! Lights! Wendy! Hide this!" I hissed. I handed her the black light and Soos turned the lights back on. I hopped onto Dippers bed and gave him the journal. He opened to a random page and we began to "Read" it. Soos, Mabel and Wendy were chatting and laughing.

Stan poked his head in.

"I heard a lot of noise up here. What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing!" we all answered in unison.

He looked at us and shut the door.

"That was close." I said.

"Yeah." Dipper said.

"A little to close." Wendy added.

"We have to be really careful." Soos added. I nodded and looked at the journal, then out the window.

The sun was setting.

"Shoot! Guys, I got to go. See you guys tomorrow." I said as I grabbed my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and ran out. I ran down the steps and through the living room.

"Bye Stan!" I shouted. He waved without looking away from the TV.

I ran through the doors and outside. I slowed down and began to walk home. As I walked, I felt like I was being watched. Then, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw that Jerk-face Gideon.

"Ugh. Let go of me you little troll." I said, struggling to break free.

"Would this pretty lady mind telling me her name?" he asked.

"No way you jerk!" I exclaimed. His grip on my wrist tightened.

"You know. For a 9 year old, you have a pretty strong grip." I stated. I then remembered his weakness. I launched my hand towards his hair and messed it up.

"No! Not the hair!" he shouted as he let go of me to fix it. I took the opportunity and ran as fast as I could. I glanced behind me and saw a furious Gideon running towards me. I led him every wrong way and then when I looked again, he was gone. I ran back to the motel and ran towards the room we were at. I knocked on the door and my dad opened it up.

"Abigail! What's wrong?"

"Gideon… Evil… after me…. Water…" I panted. I walked inside and he poured me a glass of water. I quickly drank it and the door rang.

My dad walked towards the door.

"Wait! Check to see who it is!" I shouted. My dad looked at me then looked through the peephole to see who it was.

"It looks like a 9 year old boy with white hair and a blue suit." He said. I narrowed my eyes and opened up a couple of cupboards and eventually found what I was looking for.

A frying pan.

"Dad, I'll get it."

"Why do you need a frying pan?"

"It's personal. Can you please go to the other room?" I asked. He nodded and walked out.

I opened up the door and raised the frying pan.

"Alright you little troll. What do you want?" I demanded.

"Your love little girl."

"You're flipping 9 years old!" I exclaimed.

"Age is just a number."

"Yeah. And jail is just a room." I said sarcastically.

"Why don't you put that down and we should talk."

"I'm not falling for your tricks Gideon!"

"What trick? All I want is your love." He said, reaching out to hold my arm. I growled and smacked his hand with the pan.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Get out!" I shouted, pointing outside.

"But-"

"I said, GET OUT!" I roared, raising the frying pan. He glared at me and didn't move. I narrowed my eyes and thwacked his head. He instantly fell unconscious.

"That was easier than I thought." I stated, lowering the pan. My dad came in and saw Gideon unconscious on the floor.

"What happened Abigail? You better have a good explanation!" he said.

"Maybe the cops can."

"WHAT?"

"Can I just call the cops?"

"Why?"

"They'll explain."

"Fine." I pulled out my phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Ten minutes later, the cops were sitting at the counter and Gideon was conscious but he had handcuffs on.

"Well then. I guess my daughter is a brave little girl." My dad said with a grin on his face. I smiled proudly and glanced at the frying pan.

"This isn't leaving my side, just so you know." I said. The cops chuckled and led Gideon back to the car.

"We'll be keeping in touch." Officer Blubs said. I nodded.

"I'll be back!" Gideon screamed.

"That's what they all say." Office Bulbs said, rolling his eyes.

I watched them drive away with the sirens blaring and they lights flashing. My dad placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I raised you well." He said. I glanced up at him and smiled. I tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't work.

"Go to bed kiddo." He said. I nodded and walked to my room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

**Abby's Dream** **(Not her POV)**

Abby opened her eyes and glanced around. Her eyesight was fuzzy. After a minute, everything became clear.

"Hello Abigail." Abby turned and saw a tall shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to hide her fear. The figure chuckled. Abby realized that whoever this person was, was a female.

"Your worst nightmare." With a wave of her hand, people surrounded her. They all fell down on the floor as soon as they appeared. Abby turned around and saw them. All of her friends and family. She sucked in a breath when she saw that they were all dead.

She rushed towards her father and shook him.

"Dad!" she turned and saw a pair of twins lying next to each other.

"Dipper! Mabel!" She rushed towards them and shook Dipper, then Mabel. She lifted her head and saw Stan, Soos, Wendy and others. Tears fell down her face as she looked at them.

"Abby." Abby turned and saw the last person she would think to see-

Her deceased mother.

"Mom!" Abby stood up and ran towards her, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Duck."

"What?" Abby sniffed, pulling away from her mother. She gazed into her soft eyes.

"Duck." Her mother's voice was calm with a hint of fear.

"Why."

"Please Abigail." Abby nodded shakily and ducked down. She hear a gunshot and then-

Silence.

Abby glanced up and saw her mother on the ground, her blood everywhere.

"MOM!" Abby screamed. She saw the shadowy woman standing there, holding a gun. Tears welled up in Abby's eyes.

"Your turn." The woman aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. Abby felt the bullet shatter her shin and she let out a high pitched scream. Everything became blurry. She heard an evil chuckle and everything went black.

**(Abby's waking up)**

I sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, and gasped. My dad poked his head in.

"Are you okay Abby?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I stammered. He smiled and shut the door, leaving me to my thoughts. After a minute, I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and splashed my face with cold water. I dried my face and went back in my room to change.

After changing into a purple shirt with a grey hoodie and cutoff jeans, I grabbed my bag and the frying pan that was on my nightstand.

I walked out of my room and saw my dad reading a newspaper and drinking his coffee.

"Hey dad." I said, opening my bag and putting the frying pan in.

My dad turned as I put it in.

"Abigail, can't you use something other than a frying pan?" he asked. I sighed and took it out and placed it on the counter.

He smiled and looked at the newspaper that he was reading.

"What's wrong?"

"Gideon escaped again. And please don't grab that pan." He said.

"What?! How did he escape?" I asked.

"I don't know so be careful." He said. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be at the shack." I said, heading for the door.

"Alright. Have fun." He said. I nodded and walked out and headed to the shack. After about ten minutes of walking, I reached the shack.

Dipper was sitting on the porch, staring at the ground. I approached him and sat down next to him.

"What'cha thinking about?" I asked, more than delighted to see him alive.

He looked up at me and smiled faintly before looking back at the ground.

"Well… you put Gideon behind bars last night right?" I nodded.

"Would you mind telling Stan that It's safe for me and Mabel to be outside?" he asked. I sucked in a breath, and looked at him.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Somehow, Gideon escaped again." I said. Dipper looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"You're joking right."

"No." I replied. I looked at the ground and thought about the nightmare.

"Abby? Are you okay?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Are you sure?" I nodded again, fighting tears. That's when I heard the worst sound in the world.

Silence.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to cry my heart out. Instead, I said something.

"I'm glad you're alive." I managed without bursting into tears.

"What?"

"It's a long story that I'd love to explain but… I can't." I said before standing up and walking into the shack. That nightmare pretty much scarred me for life.

I walked to the counter and hopped on the stool. I didn't know what to do any more. I looked at the cash register and sighed.

**Elsewhere…**

"You need to find a different way to get Abigail and the three journals!" Someone said to a short 9 year- old.

"I tried! She knows my weaknesses all because of the annoying Pines family!" He shouted, kicked the ground. The cloaked person crouched down to the boy's level.

"Get Journal number three and then you get the girl. I don't care if she's hurt; she just needs to be alive. I don't care if you hurt the Pines family…" She trailed off.

"Um…" Gideon shifted from one foot to another.

"Scratch that. Get the girl, hold her hostage and when the Pines come for her, demand all three journals. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm trusting you Gideon. And if you take off with all three journals, I will personally hurt Mabel. Understand?"

Gideon gasped. "Yes ma'am. I won't fail you!" He said.

"Good." She said before standing up and breaking out into evil laughter. Gideon smiled and started giggling too.

"Shut up!"

"Yes ma'am." The woman broke out into evil laughter once again. This time, without Gideon.

**()()()()()**

**Yay! A chapter!**

**I'm back baby!**

**Also, For all of the fans of BOTH RC9Gn and GF, I'm making a crossover! Yay!**

**Go check it out!**

**See you later!**

**P.S I might change my username to fangirl11 if no one took it.**

**BYEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back!**

**Sorry for the long wait... I just want to kill school.**

**BUT!**

**I might update more tomorrow (hopefully) cause I'm sick!**

**Yayy! NOT!**

**I've sneezed like, 16 times today! No exaggeration!**

**Ugh**

**Let's continue, shall we?**

**()()()()()()()**

**Chapter Four: Nicknames**

**Five Days Later...**

I looked over my dad's shoulder.

"What'cha doing?" I asked.

"Reading the newspaper."

"Lemme guess, he's back in jail."

"Actually, he's been in jail since midnight."

"No breakout?"

"Not yet." I frowned. This was... Different...

"How was the room?" He asked. I broke out in a grin. We had FINALLY moved into a house.

"Great. I slept like a baby." I said, grabbing my messenger bag.

"Have a good day."

"You too!" I called, running out the door. I saw Wendy there in the golf cart. I ran over and hopped in.

"Ready?"

"Nope. I want to sleep." I said, earning a laugh.

"You and me both." I smiled. Wendy and I had a lot in common.

Five minutes later, we pulled up to the Mystery Shack. Mabel was sitting down on the porch, looking depressed. She swung her legs back and forth, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

I looked at Wendy who shrugged. I hopped out and walked over to Mabel.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She shook her head and handed me the paper. My eyes scanned the paper, then looked at the picture attached.

"Oh." She just nodded sadly.

"He sent it to me the other day."

"While I was on that one day vacation?" Mabel nodded. I hugged her.

"I'm really sorry this had to happen."

"I want to forget all about all of my summer romances." She mumbled. I pulled away and looked at her right in the eye.

"So do I."

"Why? You don't have any failed summer romances."

"Actually, I kinda do." I said.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"There was this one kid named Derek and we dated for like, an hour. Then he broke up with me."

"Why?" I smirked.

"He saw this pretty girl, looked at me, and was like, 'Nah.' And dumped me."

"Ouch."

"Meh. I'm over it. Although there was this one kid..." I trailed off.

"What? _Tell meeee!_" Mabel begged.

"Alright, alright. The day after Derek dumped me, this other kid, Max, asked me out. I said yes. Right before I moved here, I saw him making out with another girl." I said.

"No way." Mabel breathed. I nodded.

"Yes way. I went up to him, pulled him off the other girl and hit him where the sun doesn't shine." Mabel giggled.

"What was his face?" She asked eagerly. I took out my phone and found the picture. I showed it to her and she burst out laughing. I joined her.

"Thanks for making me feel better." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"No problem. I better get inside before-" I stopped when the world seemed to turn grey.

"Am I imagining this or are you seeing this too?" I asked Mabel. She nodded and stood up to look into the window of the Shack.

"They're... Like, frozen." She said. I was about to ask something when a voice stopped me.

"Well well well. If it isn't Shooting Star and... Erm... Gotta think of something for ya kid." Mabel and I looked at each other then faced the voice.

"Wow. You actually look less creepy in real life." I said. If he had a mouth, he would've smiled... I think...

"What do you want you... Floating Dorito?!" Mabel shouted.

"Just thought I'd stop by. Ya know, see how you guys are holding up. Turns out, you added a new member!" He said.

He looked at me and attempted to wink.

"You can't tell, but I'm winking. It's hard to tell with the one eye." He said.

"By the way... I'm Bill. Bill Cipher. Its nice to meet ya!" He tipped his hat and then set it back on his head- like thing... Why did he have to be a triangle?

"Well, you stopped by. Happy?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Not quite..." He floated by me and gazed at me.

"Um... is this normal for dream deamons?" I asked Mabel. She shrugged.

"Nah. I'm just trying to think of a nickname... Meh. I'll work on it later. More information is needed, but I can wait." he mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Oh well. RealityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldBYYYEEE!" With that jumble of words, he vanished.

The grey color vanished and it became normal. Dipper then burst through the door.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted, hurrying over to him and hugging him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A lot. Like, you missed a lot." Mabel pulled herself off of her brother and looked at me.

"And I'll tell you inside." I added. We then walked inside.

**()()()()()()()**

Bill Cipher looked at the cloaked woman in front of him.

"And I get what I want. Deal?" She said. Of course, being a demon, he didn't listen.

He stuck out his hand and a blue flame appeared.

"Deal." The woman shook his hand. Only one thought course through his demonic mind.

Never make a deal with a demon.

**()()()()()()**

**Hurray for cliffies!**

**Sorry for the shortness, just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I'm still alive.**

**I'm pretty sure ya'll know what Bill said. :)**

**Anyways.**

**See you later!**


End file.
